Petualangan Jual Diri Dice
by RicePlum
Summary: Dice kalah judi, Dice kehabisan duit, Dice butuh duit. Lalu apa solusi yang ditawarkan dua rekan nge-rapnya?


Judul: Petualangan Jual Diri Dice

Author: RicePlum

Fandom: Hypnosis Mic

Character(s): Arisugawa Dice, si tukang bohong, _gremlin_ , latjur, Doppo, om Jakurai, tentara _survivor_ , polisi tidur

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Hipumai kepemilikan King Records. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

Warning: tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapa pun di fanfiksi ini. hanya ingin nge-humor. _pls relax and enjoy the fic_ ^^ _also_ kenapa fanfik bodoh ini bisa sampe 2k kata

* * *

 **Petualangan Jual Diri Dice**

* * *

Permen bulat berwarna merah itu keluar dari mulut si coret _gremlin_ coret berambut pink, kini digunakannya sebagai alat penunjuk objek penderita yang sedang memasang wajah _shock_ 777 turunan.

"Dice kalaaahh lagiii~~" seru Ramuda, si _gremlin_. Suaranya bernada.

"T-TIDAK MUNGKIN…!" si objek penderita, Dice, menjatuhkan telapak tangannya ke tanah, kini berpose bersimpuh, sambil berkata dramatis. Versi manganya, latar panelnya kali ini ada efek petir.

"Berapa taruhan Dice tadi?" tanya Ramuda pada Gentaro, yang sedang menikmati wajah penderitaan Dice.

"Empat juta yen," jawab Gentaro. Wajah Ramuda dibuat sok takjub, kayak bocah yang baru aja dikasih tau berapa banyak itu duit 10 ribu.

"Mohon maafkan hamba tuan. Saya ngga punya apa-apa lagi…!" Dice bersujud di depan makhluk indah nan iblis di depannya, berharap tidak akan ditagih. Padahal awalnya dia yang sesumbar pasang taruhan. Dasar makhluk penjudi.

"Siapa bilang kamu ngga punya apa-apa, Dice?" kata Gentaro. "Ginjal kamu, hati, jantung, pankreas masih ada kan?"

Dice cengo.

"Eeh? Mau diapain? Gentaro suka makan jeroan yaa?" tanya Ramuda. _Buka mulut lo sekali lagi, gue tendang lo_ , pikir Gentaro. Cukup dipikirkan saja. Sementara Dice langsung bergidik.

"Kan bisa dijual, Ramuda," kata Gentaro. Mata Ramuda berbinar-binar macam anak kecil mau diajakin emaknya ke pasar kaget.

"AMPUN TUAN! TOLONG AMPUNI SAYA! OI GENTARO MATI DONG GUE KALO ORGAN DALAM GUE DIAMBIL SEMUA! HUWEEE TOLONGIN GUE GENTAROOO!" Dice menjerit-jerit saat Ramuda menyeret kakinya. Padahal geser sesenti aja ngga. Dice kan gitu-gitu berat, ngga sebanding sama si cebol kurus kayak Ramuda. Dasar lebai.

"Hmm, iya juga sih. Hutang kamu kan banyak banget ngga ketanggung meskipun semua organ kamu udah dijual semua," kata Gentaro, meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, kayak pose wajib seorang _seiyuu_ berinisial S. S. kalo foto. "Gitu-gitu gaya hidup kamu ngga sehat. Banyak merokok dan minum alkohol. Pasti harga ginjalmu rendah," lanjutnya. Dice tertohok seketika.

"Eeeh, terus mau diapain? Hutang Dice nunggak loh. Biaya hidup dia di apartemenku juga belum dibayaarrr~" kata Ramuda.

 _Hah, lah, gue bukan numpang gratisan?_ Pikir Dice.

"Ya ngga gratis dong Dice! Hello~ ini jaman apa sih," kata Ramuda. Dice cepat-cepat mengatup mulutnya, apakah _gremlin_ ini bisa baca pikiran?!

"Belum lagi hutang sama aku," tambah Gentaro.

 _Belah dada ini~ lihatlah hatiku~_ nyanyi Dice yang perasaannya sudah diinjak-injak sejak tadi.

"AH! Dice-nya aja yang kita jual!" kata Ramuda. Gentaro dan Dice memandanginya bingung. Ramuda membisiki Gentaro (membuat Dice merasa tidak diacuhkan #hiks).

"Hmm, begitu ya. Badannya aja yang kita jual ya. Lebih _sustainable_ ," Gentaro mengangguk-angguk setelah dibisiki Ramuda. Dice semakin merasa ada aura-aura berbahaya.

"M-maksud kalian apa ya?" tanya Dice ragu-ragu. Dua rekannya itu memandang Dice dengan wajah yang bukan lagi kepemilikan manusia.

"Ya kita jual kamu lah. Kemana gitu, om atau tante kamu ngga masalah kan?" kata mereka.

Dice seketika memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "HAH! THIDHAK AKHAN! SAYA SUTJIH!" katanya, produksi saliva mengalir berlebihan.

Gentaro mencibir. "Suci dari mana? Sadar aja kamu itu sudah berlumuran dosa, Dice."

" _Udah tau kubangan dosa, masih bucin aja_."

Leher Gentaro berputar cepat ke arah Ramuda dan matanya menyipit sinis, "ngomong apa kamu barusan?"

"Ngga ngomong apa-apa? Emang aku ngomong apa? Gentaro ge-er iihhh~" Ramuda memeletkan lidah. Lalu si cebol ini menggandeng tangan Gentaro.

"Kayak kamu sih Dice, ngga bakal laku mahal. Jadi kita harus cari _customer_ yang banyak. Yuk, Gentaro kita bikin iklannya Dice yuk!" Ramuda menarik Gentaro, meninggalkan Dice yang meratap merana.

* * *

Waktu Dice sebelum dijual: sampai nanti malam. Oke, kalo pun harus jual diri, Dice ngga mau pake mucikari. Biarkan dia menikmati hasil kerjanya sendiri. Kesimpulannya, Dice harus segera cari duit sebelum dua rekan durjananya itu masang iklan penjualan dirinya di tiang listrik.

Tapi Dice ngga pernah kerja. Lagian dia udah sesumbar ke seorang _salary man_ yang selalu bertampang hidup enggan mati susah, bahwa dia _not about that stable lifestyle_. Dia harus kerja apa?

Kaki Dice melangkah jauh sampe ke Shinjuku (sarangnya si _salary man_ ). Saat Dice mau jongkok di depan sebuah konbini (mau merokok (hasil menghemat atau mengais-ngais sisa (anjir kasian bet :'( ) bentar lah, sambil memikirkan solusi—kayak bisa mikir aja dia), sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan _highlight_ hijau bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Eh, hei, kamu gelandangannya Shibuya kan?" si pirang menyapa. Nyebelin. Tapi sebelum nge-gas, Dice teringat sesuatu.

"Bang Hifumi, ada kerjaan ngga?" tanya Dice. Hifumi, si mase pirang, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang lentik.

Seingat Dice, Hifumi ini kerja—gampang. Cuma ngobrol-ngobrol gitu sama orang, tapi gajinya bisa 12 juta sebulan broh! Setidaknya itu yang Dice dengar di _Rap Battle_. Waduh, kalo Hifumi bisa rekomendasiin dia, hidupnya bakal enak nih.

"Kerja apa?" tanya Hifumi.

"Kerjaan kayak bang Hifumi. Bisa ngga saya ikutan, hehehe," kata Dice. Hifumi menyipitkan mata, seperti memandangi Dice dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

Hifumi menggeleng-geleng. "Aduh, kayaknya yang kayak kamu ngga bisa diterima di tempat aku. Maaf ya~"

"Kayak saya?" Dice menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung.

"Iya, yang wajahnya kayak kamu. Kita ngga terima say~ soalnya tempat kerja aku punya standar, hehehe." Hifumi nyengir kek mak lampir.

 _NGOMONG APA? BARUSAN? KOK GUA KESEL YAK?! NI ORANG MUKANYA BELUM PERNAH DISILET?_

Karena Dice hanya manusia biasa. Yang bisa terluka dan terhina. Terutama saat dia baru aja dibilang 'tampang dibawah SKM'. Padahal kata mbak-mbak pas _rap battle_ dia lumayan kok, huhu (dusta itu indah Dice). Tapi saat ini dia sedang butuh, jadi sebaiknya Dice telan bulat-bulat dulu harga dirinya yang memang cuma tinggal seremah-remah kh*ng g*an.

"Ngg, ngga ada posisi lain gitu, bang Hifumi?"

"Apa ya? Aduh, kayaknya jadi _bouncer_ atau pun tukang gosok toilet yang kayak kamu ngga bisa~"

 _JADI TUKANG GOSOK TOILET PUN JUGA HARUS BERTAMPANG KAYAK APA EMANGNYA?_

Dice ingin menangis dan lompat dari jurang.

Hifumi mengeluarkan dompetnya yang ada logo L. V.. Lalu selembar uang berwajah Fukuzawa Yukichi (asli, bukan _sachou_ anime sebelah) disodorkannya. "Nih aku kasih uang jajan segini aja ya. Aku mau buru-buru pulang nih. Kasian Doppo- _chin_ kalo udah pulang tapi aku belum masak."

Dice melongok menerima selembar uang itu.

"Kenapa? Kurang? Mau aku tambahin?" tanya Hifumi melihat Dice diam aja.

"Ngga… gampang amat bang… kasih duit ke orang asing… gue bahkan ngga lagi ngamen," kata Dice dengan suara yang keciiiilll banget.

"Hehehe, ngga papa. Duit segitu mah ngga ada apa-apanya buat aku. _Good luck_ ya cari kerjanya!" Hifumi melambai-lambaikan tangan, dengan senyuman menyilaukan seperti matahari di siang hari bolong.

Dice iri banget sama Hifumi.

* * *

Kemudian Dice jalan-jalan lagi, setelah menghabiskan duit jajan yang dikasih Hifumi tadi di pachinko terdekat. Omong-omong, karena keasikan main pachinko, Dice jadi lupa kalo dia belum makan siang. Tau-tau sekarang cacing pita di dalam perutnya pada berteriak-teriak minta dikasih makan. Tapi duitnya udah habis di pachinko masa.

Harus ngais tempat sampah lagi deh. Dice melihat tempat sampah di samping sebuah gedung (dia masih di Shinjuku). Dice pun mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tempat sampah yang kayaknya banyak bungkus obat sama jarum suntik itu. Hmph, maap ya, Dice sukanya judi, bukan narkoba.

"Astaga ngapain kamu ngacak-ngacak tempat sampah saya?!" suara nge-bass super seksi itu mengganggu pendengaran Dice. Saat Dice mendongak, terlihat sesosok bapak-bapak berambut ungu panjang kayak model sampo segera menghampirinya.

"E-eh, om Jakurai…" Dice nyengir. Lah dia lagi mulung tempat sampahnya om Jakurai toh.

"Ngapain kamu, temannya si cebol—maksud saya, Amemura-kun—Dice-kun?" tanya Jakurai. "Tempat sampah saya itu banyak barang bahayanya."

"Ehehehe… saya belum makan om. Kali aja ada nasi bungkus disini…"

Jakurai melongo. Hampir aja air matanya menitik jatuh, saking kasiannya sama makhluk ini. Ya om Jakurai ini emang berhati lembut banget.

"Sini kamu. Saya kasih makan di dalam," Jakurai mengisyaratkan Dice untuk ikut masuk ke kliniknya. Dice mengekor layaknya kucing dipungut. Ya tapi Dice emang bakal ikut ke siapa aja yang mau kasih dia makan atau duit sih (bahaya banget ini, sayaanggg). Dice ngekor ke ruang kerja Jakurai lalu duduk manis di kursi dan disodorkan bento siap jadi yang dibeli di konbini.

"Ini sebenernya makan siang saya, tapi saya ngga lapar. Kamu makan aja," kata Jakurai.

"Makasih om!" Dice langsung melahap bento tersebut. Dasar ngga tau malu.

"Emangnya kamu kesulitan uang? Sampai mengais-ngais tempat sampah?" tanya Jakurai, duduk berhadapan dengan Dice dengan tangan dikepal dibawah dagunya. "Ayo cerita, saya mau tau."

Dice menelan dulu makanannya, takut kalo nasinya berterbangan ke arah Jakurai. Kan sayang. "Saya lebih sering ngga ada duit sih om. Biasanya saya ke Yokohama, ada kenalan disana. Tapi ini kan Shinjuku, jauh banget kalo jalan kaki ke sana. Kan saya ngga ada duit naik kereta," jelas Dice panjang lebar.

"Kok bisa kamu kehabisan uang?"

"Saya pakai judi," kata Dice, polos banget kayak ngga berdosa. Sementara wajah Jakurai langsung berubah gelap.

 _Pengen saya timpuk pake hypnosis mic saya, tapi ngga tega, tapi minta banget ditimpuk—_

"Om?" panggil Dice.

"Kamu kerja?" tanya Jakurai.

"Ngga."

 _CEPAT SELESAIIN BENTO KAMU TRUS PERGI DARI SINI!_ Jakurai menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Emosi berlebihan itu tidak baik, untuk kesehatan kulit dan sebagainya. Untungnya tidak lama kemudian Dice meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengatakan ' _gochisousama_ '.

* * *

(kita _out of focus_ dulu)

Doppo, seorang _salary man_ biasa yang senantiasa bertampang hidup enggan mati susah, sedang berdiri di dalam kereta penuh sesak yang akan mengantarkannya pulang ke apartmennya. Tas kerja kulit murahannya tersampir di pundak, satu tangan bergantung di tiang kereta, dan satu tangannya lagi memegang ponsel. Dia membaca pesan curhatan dari Hifumi, kawannya sejak kecil yang sekarang tinggal sama dia.

' _Aku ketemu gelandangan Shibuya yang rambutnya biru ngga banget itu loh tadi siang! Dia bilang mau kerja di tempatku masa. Tapi aku bilang wajahnya ngga masuk standar_.'

Doppo mengetikkan jawaban sekenanya.

' _Dia mau jual diri juga?_ '

Doppo memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana _suit_ -nya yang juga murahan. Ngga repot-repot melihat jawaban Hifumi. Ah, iya, dia mesti ke klinik Jakurai- _sensei_ dulu. Mau ambil obat.

* * *

"Om," kata Dice sebelum dia keluar.

"Apa."

Dice membungkuk, tapi tangannya menadah. "Boleh pinjam duit? Ntar saya balikin deh~"

Jakurai menghela napas (lagi) sembari mengeluarkan selembar 5 ribu yen. "Jangan dipakai judi. Buat kamu makan. Dan ngga usah dibalikin, anggap aja saya sedekah," kata Jakurai. Dice langsung membungkuk berkali-kali sambil senyum bahagia. Lalu anak tidak tahu diri ini keluar dengan langkah hampir melompat-lompat.

…

Tidak diketahui Dice, ada seorang pria berkepala merah yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pintu dengan tubuh gemetaran. Iya, itu adalah Doppo. Tadi dia sudah hampir membuka pintu kantor Jakurai, tapi rupanya manusia-manusia di dalam ruangan itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya (Doppo: ya apa sih emang gue ini cuma ampas dunia ngga pantas disadari ngga penting diinga—SSHHHH). Sementara Doppo sempat melihat adegan terakhir tadi. Kata Hifumi, si tikus got warna biru itu lagi jual diri, dan dia lagi ada di ruangan pribadi Jakurai, dan tadi dikasih duit sama Jakurai—

Doppo segera kabur. Besok aja ambil obat.

* * *

"Aduuuh~ Dice kemana sih? Kalo ngga difoto kan ngga bisa dibikin posternya," Ramuda memonyongkan bibirnya yang lagi ciuman sama ch*p* c*ps. Gentaro mengekor saja di belakang. Dice ini, kalau kabur bisa sampe Yokohama, tapi untuk saat ini Ramuda dan Gentaro mencoba peruntungan mereka di Shinjuku.

-gabruk!—

Terjadi tabrakan antara Gentaro dengan seorang pria berkepala merah yang mirip dengan salah satu tokoh _game_ _dating sim_ kesukaan Gentaro.

"Ah, Doppo- _san_. Boleh nanya ngga?" kata Gentaro.

"kalo lo nanya anggota lo yang gelandangan itu, iya gue liat! Barusan!" pekik Doppo. Ramuda dan Gentaro menjaga jarak seketika, nih orang kok tiba-tiba udah nge- _snap_. Serem euy.

"Gue liat dia dibayar! Dibayar _sensei_! Gue mau bunuh diri, gue ngga sanggup ketemu _sensei_ lagi setelah gue tau hobinya!" Doppo meracau. Ramuda dan Gentaro saling berpandangan.

"Hee, jadi si kakek tua itu punya hobi gini juga ya~" desis Ramuda.

"Cemburu?" tanya Gentaro. Ramuda langsung melotot.

" _Apaan hah_."

"Ehm," Gentaro sok terbatuk kecil. "Beneran? Emangnya dikasih berapa?"

"Harusnya kan bilang dulu ke aku dan Gentaro!" tambah Ramuda.

"5 RIBU YEN! KENAPA _SENSEI_ KASIH DUIT SEBANYAK ITU KE MANUSIA SAMPAH ITU?! AH, GUE TAU _SENSEI_ ORANGNYA EMANG TERLALU BAIK, HUWAAAA~!"

Gentaro dan Ramuda saling berpandangan. "Iya, sih. Banyak amat 5 ribu yen. Padahal menurut kita Dice paling laku 500 yen," kata Ramuda.

"Bukannya kita setuju 5 yen?" tanya Gentaro.

 _Lo kira_ offering _ke dewa._

Akhirnya, karena Gentaro dan Ramuda semakin takut melihat Doppo nge- _snap_ dan meracau pengen bunuh diri, mereka segera melarikan diri dengan cepat, senyap dan tepat—seperti mottonya Riou, sang tentara _survivor_. Harapannya sih bisa ketemu Dice. Aduh, kemana sih kamu Dice? Majikan kamu nyari nih.

* * *

Ternyata Dice pergi ke Yokohama, sodara-sodara. Mungkin karena duitnya Jakurai udah didoa'in, Dice jadi sadar untuk menggunakan uang itu untuk hal yang benar, ngga kayak duit Hifumi duit haram jadi dipakai untuk hal haram pula. Dia pergi ke sana karena sadar tempat tinggalnya di Shibuya sedang tidak aman, dan dia harus cari tempat untuk _stay the night_. Maka mengunjungi kawan lama adalah jawabannya.

Dice grasak-grusuk di antara belantara hutan batas kota Yokohama hingga matahari tergantikan rembulan, dan akhirnya menemukan tempat kemah sang kawan. Dice melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "malaaamm, bang Riou~"

Seorang pria berambut oren _undercut_ yang ganteng dan _bara_ abis menoleh. "Wah, Dice. Selamat malam," katanya dengan wajah sedatar jalanan aspal mulus kota Yokohama.

"Wuih, baru masak bang?" tanya Dice basa-basi.

Karena jelas-jelas Riou sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di dalam panci besar di atas api unggun. "Iya, tadi dapat banyak kelelawar jadi saya bikin sup."

"Enak nih," Dice duduk di depan panci. "Saya boleh ikut makan ngga, bang?"

"Oh, tentu boleh. Makan aja yang banyak. Sayang Juto dan Samatoki seperti engga pernah bisa saya ajak _dinner_ bareng. Sibuk kata mereka." Sesungguhnya kebahagiaan tukang masak itu memang adalah kalau ada orang yang lahap memakan masakan mereka, jadi Riou suka banget sama Dice. Dice tersenyum bahagia dan langsung memakan ramuan sup kelelawar buatan Riou itu dengan lahap setelah disajikan. Tidak lupa Dice yang ngga tau diri meminta Riou untuk mengijinkannya menginap di kemahannya semalam, dengan memberikan alasan dia ngga bisa pulang karena nyawanya terancam di Shibuya.

Jika anda pikir level ngga tau diri Dice sudah mencapai level maksimal, anda salah. Tiba-tiba aja terpikir sesuatu. "Bang Riou," kata Dice. Riou menoleh dengan ekspresi '?'.

"Mau beli gue ngga? Gue butuh duit niii~hh. Gue terancam dijual sama teman-teman gue. Gue bilang sih, idiihhh masa gue dijualin. Gue maunya jual diri sendiri," kata Dice panjang lebar, tapi isinya ngga bermutu.

Riou berpikir sejenak. "Tapi saya jarang pegang duit. Kalo dikasih jajan aja sama Juto, itu pun saya pakai buat beli tikus."

"Yaahhh, gitu ya bang. Gue perlu banget huhuhu," Dice nangis buaya.

"Ya udah, terus berusaha saja. Nanti pasti akan ada hasilnya." _Kamu itu kasih semangat opo toh mas?_ "Nanti kalau saya dikasih uang jajan lagi sama Juto, saya hubungin kamu lagi. Saya ngga pernah makan jeroan manusia, jadi agak penasaran sama rasanya sih."

Sesuap sup batal mendarat di lidah Dice. _Anjay._

* * *

Sementara itu, di balik pepohonan, ternyata ada seorang lelaki berkacamata yang sedari tadi mengintip percakapan sang tentara dan si sampah masyarakat. Jempolnya yang terbungkus sarung tangan merah digigit.

" _Jadi gitu kamu Riou?! Duit jajan yang aku kasih kamu, ternyata kamu pakai buat beli tikus?! Trus sekarang mau di pakai buat jajanin si gelandangan itu?! Tega kamu mas! Tega! Hayati ngga bisa diginiin mas!_ "

Sang lelaki pun berbalik, berlari dengan dramatis dengan air mata berlinang seperti komik _shojo_ tahun 70-an.

* * *

HAPPY END (?!) OR NOT (?!)

* * *

A/N. anjir dah ini panpik dodol kenapa bisa nembus 2k kata -_- maap Dice kamu saya hina terus disini, habis ngejailin Dice itu enak :3 tanya Gentaro #lol

Fanfik ini tidak bermaksud menginggung siapa pun yaaa, ya kalau aja gitu~ hehehe. Semoga humornya ngena ya ^^

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca, _review_ , saran dan kritik selalu diterima!

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
